Heart Broken
by coolbeaniostwilightrules7
Summary: This is set after the start of New Moon, if you’ve read it you know what I mean. However there is a twist…


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

This is set after the start of New Moon, if you've read it you know what I mean.

However there is a twist…

**Heart Broken**

With the wind whistling relentlessly through my hair, I trailed home. Noticing the breakdown in traffic I dashed across the road before it was too late. The route became eerie and I desperately wished that I had not hung around after school to catch up on the missed homework from my absence. Now, I was left to walk alone in the fast approaching darkness and it was coming. Fast.

Strings of Christmas lights were draped round shops and houses but as I continued on, those began to thin out and the street became darker and overshadowed. I looked up at the sky above me and smiled for the first time in months – it was twilight.

That was what…Edward…had said. He said it was his favourite time. I started to laugh out loud, in the middle of the path – on my own. I had to stop and calm myself down, but the more I tried to, the funnier it suddenly seemed. I was going out…with a vampire? He wanted to bite me and was going to live forever in his flawless state – how surreal. Maybe I did imagine it all. I would have let myself believe that, but I knew that not even my imagination could not create such an elusive Edward like the one I had. And lost.

As quickly as it had come on, my laughter ceased and instantly this wasn't funny anymore, I was down a side road where there were no other pedestrians and no headlights shone down here. I couldn't remember which way I'd come from, so I started left towards what I thought was a glowing yellow streetlamp in the distance. The light disappeared and I stumbled around, blindly trying to feel my way with my hands outstretched in front of me – until I touched on something. Or someone.

They grabbed both my wrists simultaneously and pulled me behind them. Then a noise like boulders colliding rang through the air, still bewildered, I stayed motionless. A hissing was coming from the someone in front of me along with another sound - growling that nearly made my knees buckle and caused yet more kafuffle. Luckily, as if they knew my legs could only take so much they were knocked from under me, I added to the strange sounds with a short, sharp squeak – but fell easily into their awaiting arms. The wind yet again whooshed past my face, whipping my hair about.

Had the balls of light not re-appeared, I'd have been terrified, but they did and they were moving with me - so I fixed my gaze on them curiously, these were a slightly different colour now, not so yellow but more hazel. Somehow I knew all along what they were, but blocked the thought from my head.

We stopped under a streetlamp, and I closed my eyes as the light blurred my vision. I felt a pair of strong hands move quickly over me – probably checking for any injuries, still it felt wrong.

"Bella?" a man's voice spoke apprehensively. I kept my eyes tightly shut.

"Bella" the man sighed - a dark, painful, tight release of air.

"I…I'm so sorry" he sounded weak and in more and more agony with each word.

"I shouldn't have come back, but…if I hadn't…" Never had I heard this man speechless or unable to finish a sentence coherently.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to explain what…what I did to you" If I opened my eyes now it would probably turn out to be another one of the hallucinations that I got when I was in peril. At least if I didn't move, it might last longer.

"Bella, please look at me. Please?" he begged. How could I resist that voice? I found a way and ignored the fact he'd sent a wave of beautiful, velvety vibrations in my direction.

The sent came again as it always did at this stage, except that it was a magnified, heightened version; stronger, clearer, as if a cloud had been lifted from my memory of that particular smell. I waited to be shaken awake or dragged to my bed as by now I was probably completely unconscious. Except that I wasn't.

A finger-tip brushed along my jaw line barely touching the tiny skin cells, yet still sending a ripple effect through my entire body and I shuddered. I might as well open my eyelids now.

A broken man sat beside me, careful not to touch any part of my exterior. It wasn't a broken man. It was a broken wolf in human form – my Jacob.

**Author's Note**

**I decided to take a short break from writing 'What If…' and 'The Other Side Of The Story' and as I wrote the beginning of this the rest fell into place. It didn't fit into my stories but I wanted to post it, so for now it's a one-off extract, but if people respond well then I might develop it into a story. What do you guys think?**

**I would love any reviews, comments, constructive criticism, corrections and thoughts as to whether or not to leave it or develop it into something more! Thanks for reading! (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


End file.
